An API (Application Programming Interface) uses a collection of software functions and procedures, referred to as API calls, that can be executed by other software applications. Service providers (e.g., telecommunications providers) may provide APIs that customers can use to access services/features that are included in software products that customers may eventually offer to consumers (e.g., end users). Testing/trouble-shooting of a customer service campaign that incorporates APIs from the service provider often requires cooperation between the service provider and the customer. Typically, when customers experience degraded performance and/or fail, a customer may initiate a service call to the service provider for trouble-shooting or instructions.